Within a firewall, it is relatively easy to configure server and client computers, wherein the client is able to access applications and data contained on a server. Protocols, which are not resistant to attack if exposed to the Internet, can be utilized effectively in such an environment, which is typical of corporate intranets. Unfortunately, such a configuration does not provide for utilization of server resource outside the firewall.
Putting the server on the Internet is not an option, since it would be vigorously attacked with disastrous consequences. As a result, it is common for corporate employees to utilize VPN (virtual private network) technology to traverse the firewall and access the server from remote sites, such as from home or travel. While VPN technology provides a workable solution in many applications, VPN connections are hard to setup and maintain.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide alternate systems and methods that provide users with access to server resources inside the firewall, without compromising those resources to attack.